Jason's girl
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: Jason finds a girl in the woods who understands him and wants to die herself they become friends and start to grow used to each other but Freddy's back and he wants her too.
1. Default Chapter

A/N:This is my first Jason fic so be nice.I have no idea why I wrote this except I love Jason movies.  
  
This takes place a few months after Freddy Vrs Jason.  
  
mostly rated for the violence.  
  
Chapter1#  
  
two young girls are running through the woods late at night around nine.  
  
"Come on Alice"the blonde girl called to the red head behind her.  
  
"I'm coming"the other called back unaware of teh danger lerking in the bushes.  
  
Jason Voorhease stood just a few feet away from the dock the two girls were standing on.  
  
"You ready?" the blonde asked Alice  
  
"Jane don't Jason"Alice said sounding worried.  
  
"Oh Alice live a little"With that Jane jumped into the lake fully dressed.  
  
Jason walked slowly out to the edge of the dock and stood behind Alice.  
  
ALice felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around and saw Jason.  
  
"No please no!!"Alice backed away and the last thing she saw was Jason before he ran her through with a pair of hedge clippers.  
  
"Al are you coming in or not??"Jane asked surfacing.  
  
Jane swam closer and then she saw the blood dripping off the edge of the dock.  
  
"Al??"she asked getting closer.  
  
"Al you don't scare meeee!!!"Jane shriekd seeing her best friend laying on the dock dead and bleeding from her wounds.  
  
Jason walked slowly to the end of the dock.  
  
"NO!!!"Jane turned and swam to the shore a few feet away and ran into the wooods.  
  
Jane ran into the forest and was stunned the minute she reached the woods Jason stepped in front of her.  
  
Shocked Jane couldn't move and all she could do was shriek as Jason broke her neck with his bare hands.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* A SMALL TOWN A FEW MILES AWAY FROM THE LAEK*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A young girl in her teens around 15 walked down the street.  
  
She was wearing all black.  
  
black lipstick,eyeshadow,shirt,pants,hair,nails and even had black shoes on.  
  
people gave her side long glances and snickered as she walked past but she didn't care.  
  
"Cassidy there you are where on earth have you been?!?!?!"Her mother yelled when she got home.  
  
"hating the universe"the girl replied.  
  
"Cass your father and I have decided we're sending you to woodrow hill"  
  
"the mental instatution??"  
  
"We think it would be best"  
  
"Why??!?!?!?"  
  
without a word her mother grabbed her right arm and rolled up her sleeve to reveal a long scar across her wrists.  
  
"so??"The girl asked jerking her arm back.  
  
"you're a danger to yourself"her mtoher said.  
  
"I won't go"  
  
"honey"  
  
"NO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!"  
  
"You are going tomorrow like it or not"  
  
"NEVER!!!"the girl spun around and stormed upstairs.  
  
cassidy grabbed her back pack and began throwing things into it.  
  
her lighter,pocket knife,coat,socks,shoes,shirt,pants,make-up and a book.  
  
when she was finished she climbed out her bedroom window and headed to a cab near by.  
  
"where too??"the driver asked.  
  
"anywhere but here........crystal lake I guess"the girl decided since it used to be camp in the woods she would have a roof over her head.  
  
"That place is haunted you know"  
  
"just take me there.....please"  
  
"sure but only to the edge of the forest I won't go any further"  
  
"Fine"  
  
About a half an hour later the cab stopped.  
  
"here"Cassidy paid the driver and got out of the cab.  
  
Cassidy headed into the woods and began walking.  
  
she reached the camp and headed into cabin number two finiding it was not laking and still had all the furninture in it.  
  
"this will do quite nicely"she said to herself.  
  
Cassidy set to work cleaning dusting sweeping and setting things up.  
  
In other cabins she found rugs,pictures and curtins to use too.  
  
Cassidy sat down at the small table in the cabin and began to read.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* OUTSIDE ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jason stood and watched the girl for hours he thought once and twice about killing her but there was something different about her.  
  
She seemed like somebody he could learn to like she was all in black and to him she seemed almost dead herself.  
  
Jason slowly walked to the cabin  
  
~*~*~*~* INSIDE ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cassidy jumped when she heard footsteps on the small porch.  
  
"who's there?"She called standing up.  
  
Jason kicked the door in ready for his next kill.  
  
Cassidy stood where she was and looked him up and down.  
  
"Jason"was all she could manage to say.  
  
Jason moved forward ready for her to scream and run but she just stood there.  
  
"so you going to kill me now??"Cassidy asked knowing the answer.  
  
"ok I'm not going to run because it's useless and besides if you kill me you'll be doing me a favour"  
  
Cassidy stepped closer to Jason.  
  
Jason was shocked nobody ever held this still for him or came this close.  
  
"Go ahead"Cassidy said holding out her wrists.  
  
Jason tilted his head to one side like always did when he was confused.  
  
"are you ok?"Cassidy asked not sure why the killer didn't just get it over with.  
  
Jason looked more closely at her and for once he found no erge to kill she seemed more understandng like maybe she could be somebody he could have with him like a pet.  
  
"look Jason I don't know what is the matter with you but I know how you died and well if I could trade places with you I would but I can't"  
  
what surprised Jason even more about her was her lack of fear and how she seemed to know everything about him.  
  
"ok you don't understand a thing do you???"  
  
Jason still stood looking at her.  
  
"OK let's see you take the big knife and kill me nobody cares anyway"  
  
Jason liked her and decided this was one person he was not going to kill.  
  
"HELLO?!?!"  
  
Jason wanted to reply but never learned to talk so he lifted his rotten hands and ran it in her hair.  
  
"Oh no no no no"Cassidy lifted his hand from her hair.  
  
"No that's bad"Cassidy said strongly.  
  
"look just kill me and get it over with please"  
  
Jason never could talk but he knew another way to comunicate adn shook his head no.  
  
"what??NO?!?!but you're the killer from camp blood the one and only Jason voorhease that's your job"  
  
"if you aren't going to kill me what do you want to be my friend or somehting??"  
  
Jason nodded and cassidy nearly fainted.  
  
"WHY?!?!?!"  
  
Jason still stood staring he would have answered if he could but he didn't know the answer himself.  
  
"ok look I know you can't talk but you can understand me right?"  
  
Jason nodded slowly.  
  
"ok well then you'll understand NO"  
  
"you don't want to be my friend your a murderer"  
  
"well....can you catch food???"  
  
Jason nodded slowly.  
  
"Like deer rabbit?"  
  
again a nod.  
  
"good go catch some please??you can eat it with me but catch lots and this is just a one time thing"  
  
Jason nodded then turned and left. 


	2. nightmares

Chapter2#  
  
"thank you very much for the food now if you'll please leave I can continue my evening"  
  
Jason still stood in the door way not moving.  
  
"you can go away now go on"  
  
"I swear you're like a lost puppy you don't seem the killing type"  
  
"go away"  
  
"look dude I had a bad day can you just go away??can you do that?? can you just go away??"  
  
Jason still stood in the doorway.  
  
"Ok fine you know what stick around I don't care do what ever but I'm going to eat"  
  
"You can sit down"  
  
"you know I heard almost every story about you there was but your not what I expected at all.I mean I have seen alot of horror films and the killer was scary but you you just don't scare me it's actually kind of nice to have somebody to talk to"  
  
"I just have one question for you.Did you really kill Freddy Krueger?"  
  
Jason nodded slowly.  
  
"wow I was just wondering I heard a few months ago from a friend he was dead and we can now talk about him freely and that you killed him"  
  
"you really want to be my friend??"  
  
Jason nodded again.  
  
"Why??"  
  
"Never mind I forgot yes or no questions"  
  
"well this is a pretty big cabi and I will need protection so I guess it would be ok for you to stay here with me"  
  
"But you have to agree to the following.  
  
"one no going out late at night"  
  
Jason nodded.  
  
"two no more killing people EVER"  
  
another nod.  
  
"three don't like come near me when I'm asleep"  
  
another nod.  
  
"ok then"  
  
"I have another quetsion.do you eat the people after you kill them?"  
  
Jason shook his head no.  
  
"do you eat anything?"  
  
Jason shook his head no again.  
  
"Ok well you can sit down"  
  
Jason sat down at the table across from her.  
  
"You can take your mask off I won't get grossed out"  
  
Jason stood up and backed away from her shaking his head.  
  
Jason would love to take it off and be more comfortable but he liked her and was afraid he'd scare her off.  
  
"Ok calm down you don't haft to"  
  
"relax were all friends here you me and that spider over there"  
  
"come on come sit down"Cassidy walked ovoer and pulled out his chair.  
  
"sit"Jason walked over and sat down when he stood next to her she wasn't even up to his shoulders.  
  
"You know you aren't half bad to have around"  
  
"do you read??"  
  
Jason shook his head no.  
  
"can you read??"  
  
Jason shook his head no again.  
  
"do you like stories"  
  
Jason nodded.  
  
"well if you want I can read to you I have my favortie book with me"  
  
Jason nodded again.  
  
"great I'll go get it"  
  
"ever read pride and predjudice??"She asked returning"  
  
Jason shook his head.  
  
"I think you'll like it"  
  
"we can start tomorrow but I would like to go to bed now here you can keep it till tomorrow"  
  
Jason nodded took the book and went to his room.  
  
Cassidy went to her bedroom to and soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
*~*~* IN HER DREAMS ~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Cassidy stood in the bioler room.  
  
"Hello Jason???"She called knowing she wouldn't get an answer.  
  
"Hello Cassidy"A deep vioce replied.  
  
"Jason?"  
  
"Nope"With that Cassidy felt a violent shove against a railing.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Hello Cassy"Fredy stepped in front of her.  
  
"Freddy?No you're dead Jason killed you"  
  
"no he didn't princess and don't plan on running"  
  
"WAKE ME UP SOMEBODY!!!"Cassidy screamed as loud as she could knowing it was a dream and she was about to die.  
  
"you can't scream little miss nobody can hear you"  
  
"JASON!!!!HELP!!WAKE ME UP IT'S FREDDY HE'S GOING TO KILL ME JASON!!!!"  
  
Freddy laughed evily and moved closer to her.  
  
"SOMEBODY HELP ME!!WAKE ME UP!!PLEASE"  
  
"don't worry princess I won't hurt you I just want to see what your insides look like and your boyfriend won't hear you"Freddy grinned.  
  
"JASON!!!!!WAKE UP SAVE ME!!!"Realising she didn't deny Jason as her 'boyfriend' so she tried again.  
  
"MOMMY!!DADDY!!!PLEASE SOMEBODY!!"  
  
Freddy moved closer pinning her against the railing that had about a twelve foot drop onto cement.  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
Freddy grabbed her hair and used it to hold her head back while he rean his blades avoss her neck.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
"help me kill Jason and you'll survive"  
  
"NEVER"Cassidy kicked Fredy in the stomach sending him backwards then she ran past him and down a flight of stairs.  
  
"WAKE ME UP!!!!!!!!!"She screamed again as she began pinching biting and scratching herself.  
  
Freddy walked down the stairs and lunged at her just when she vanished.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* INSIDE THE CABIN AFTER SHE WAKES UP ~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
"NOOOO!"Cassidy continued screaming and kicking madly after she first woke up still scared.  
  
Jason had backed in to a corner and was watching her he had heard her crying in her sleep and woke her up and to his surprise she kicked him in the chest unwillingly to get more bruises he dropped her and backed away.  
  
"I'm back"she said sitting up and calming down.  
  
Jason stepped a little closer.  
  
"OH it was awful Freddy is alive"  
  
Jason stepped closer to hear better suddenly interested.  
  
"He was trying to kill me and I couldn't wake up what are we going to do??"  
  
Cassidy started to cry while still trying to talk.  
  
"he...he..had my hair and I think he was....going to.....I"  
  
Cassidy walked over to stand in front of Jason.  
  
"I need a hug"She said still crying.  
  
Jason still stood where he was with his head tilted to the side.  
  
Cassidy saw how unprepared for any sudden movments and took her chance she slowly walked over and gave him a hug while continuing to cry.  
  
Jason had no idea what he was supposed to do so he stood where he was all he did was put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
what a sight a girl hugging Jason while crying and him standing there just letting her go. 


	3. SPEAK!

CHAPTER3#  
  
Cassidy didn't get much sleep that night and though Jason never left her side she still felt uneasy about meeting Freddy.  
  
Jason had gone out to search for more food and left her home alone.  
  
Cassidy was cleaning the cabin when she heard a niose on the porch.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Cassidy slowly walked to the porch the door was open and she knew she had closed it.  
  
"hello?"she called again quieter then a mouse.  
  
A hand grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around and she realised it was only Jason.  
  
"Oh it's you.what are you doing back??"  
  
Jason grabbed her wrist and drug her to the door.  
  
"what is wrong??"she asked pulling her hand free.  
  
Once again Jason grabbed her hand and pulled her.  
  
"What is it?"She asked locking her feet where they were.  
  
Jason was getting quite frustrated and scooped her up in his arms and carried her out the door.  
  
"JASON!!!PUT ME DOWN STOP!!!!!!!NO!!!!AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!STOP!!!!"  
  
Cassidy was not used to being carried and though she was not afraid of Jason she didn't really trust him that much yet.  
  
"STOP!!!PUT ME DOWN!!!!OK I'LL COME WITH YOU JUST PUT ME DOWN!!!!"  
  
"STOP!!!"  
  
Jason dropped Cassidy to the ground in the middle of a clearing then headed to a bush and started moving logs looking around.  
  
"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND WHAT THE F...."Cassidy was cut off when Jason came back to her and handed her a small fawn.  
  
"AWWWW it's so cute"Cassidy said as Jason set the small shaking creature on the gound.  
  
"Where is it's mother???"Cassidy asked.  
  
Jason dorpped his head.  
  
"YOU KILLED IT!?!?!?!"  
  
Jason shook his head no.  
  
"did somebody else"  
  
Jason nodded.  
  
"well what do we do with it??"  
  
Jason thought for a minute then raised his machete.  
  
"NO! we are not going to eat it it's just a baby"  
  
Jason dropped his machete and sat down beside her on the ground.  
  
"let's keep it"  
  
Jason nodded.  
  
"Jason how are we going to stop Freddy?"  
  
"I know how Lorie tried to do it so I think I have an idea"  
  
"you knock me out then wake me up I'll bring Freddy through we chop him up into as many pieces as possible and then burry each piece alone and far away from the rest"  
  
"you can do the chopping part I don't like to be a violent person'  
  
Jason nodded.  
  
"we can do it tomorrow"  
  
Jason nodded again.  
  
"you go catch some fish"  
  
Jason nodded and slowly walked off to the lake.  
  
Cassidy tuked the fawn in Jason's bed then went and sat on hers unaware that she slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
~**~~ IN HER DREAMS ~*~*~*  
  
Cassidy stood in the bioler room she looked around the room and knew exactly what was happening.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hello Cassy"  
  
Freddy walked over to her and sliced her arm with a blade.  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
Freddy was smart but Cassy was smarter.  
  
Cassy grabbed freddy's sweater then bit her arms waking herself up.  
  
~*~*~**~ REAL WORLD~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"JASON!!!!!!!!!!!!I GOT HIM!!!"  
  
~*~**~* JASON ~*~*~*~  
  
Jason was in knee deep water trying to spear a fish and being very bad at it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* CASSY ~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!"Cassy was backed into a corner and Freddy was infront of her.  
  
"OH no sweet thing i just want to have some fun"With that Fredyd kissed her.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Freddy stabbed Cassy in the stomach with a blade.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWW!!!!"  
  
Cassidy fell to the floor holding her stomach.  
  
Freddy towered over her ready to strike.  
  
CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jason walked through the wall and look directly at Freddy.  
  
Jason headed to Freddy with a look of sheer anger and hatred in his eyes until he saw Cassy.  
  
He slowly lowered his weapon and walked over to her kneeling beside her.  
  
Jason lightly shook her.  
  
Cassy opened her eyes a tiny bit.  
  
"Jason......JASON LOOK OUT!!"She screamed and Freddy's knife missed his head by less then two inches.  
  
Jsson spun around and sliced Freddy's stomach open then swung for his head misisng by an inch.  
  
"MAMA'S BOY"Freddy yelled.  
  
Jason ran full tilt into Freddy and pinned Freddy to the wall.  
  
"Die you heartless jerk"Jason replied taking everybody by surprise.  
  
Jason had deep vioce that was actually really clear.  
  
"you sound like a girl"Freddy said.  
  
"Maybe but at least I don't look like one with those fingernails"  
  
"do you know where you go for killing someone??"  
  
"see you there"With those last words Jason slashed Freddy in half and then again.  
  
Jason walked over to Cassy.  
  
"You can talk"Cassy said in shock.  
  
Jason shook his head no.  
  
"But you just did"  
  
"Is that all you can say??"  
  
Jason nodded.  
  
"cool"she said as she started to cough.  
  
"I need my mom"She managed to gasp.  
  
Jason nodded again.  
  
"I'm dying you can't die but I can"  
  
Jason scooped her up and ran into the woods(A/N:yes for once he ran)  
  
Neither noticed Freddy's body parts slowly go back together. 


End file.
